The Other 36
by alymil123
Summary: Everyone is talking about how The Umbrella Academy is back together with a "new" member of the team, Vanya. They are known to be eight of the children (including Ben) Who were born on the twelfth hour of the first day of October 1989 when forty-three women gave birth even though they weren't pregnant when the day began. But what about the other thirty-six? What happened to them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Luna

It has been two months since The Umbrella Academy had stopped the apocalypse, and two months since the Hargreeves children started fighting crime together again with a "new" addition to the team, Vanya.

"Who's on patrol today?" Luther asked his siblings as they sat in the seating area. Luther looked to everyone who were looking at everyone else, but no one stepped up. "Okay..." Luther said "Who went last time?"

Diego raised his hand "I did" he said. Everyone looked to Klaus who was playing with his fingernail while looking around at nothing in particular. After a moment he realized everyone was looking at him. He groaned "Fine. I need to take my mind off... things anyway"" he sighed. He got up, grabbed the earpiece off the table and put it in his ear.

"It won't be _that_ bad" Ben's ghost said as he followed Klaus up the stairs to his room. Klaus put on his brightly coloured palm tree tank top and black leggings with criss-cross patterns on the sides. "Do you wear anything else?" Ben asked leaning on the door. Klaus looked at him and sighed. "Fine"

In about two minutes he was wearing a mustard-coloured tank top and torn army jacket but didn't change his leggings. Klaus looked to Ben with his arms crossed to see if he would let him go. "Good enough" Ben sighed. They walked back downstairs and gave a quick wave goodbye before walking out the front door. "Klaus, can you hear me?" Luther's voice came over the earpiece. Klaus put his finger on the microphone button before speaking. "Yes Luther" He sighed. "it's been working the past two months, it's not like it broke while it was sitting on the table." He removed his finger from the button while he waited for a response. "Fair enough, just making sure."

AS they followed the route Luther had made for patrol, Klaus and Ben came across an apartment building with police cars and officers in front of it. A man with torn clothes staggered out of the building and limped over to one of the police officers and pointed to a window. Klaus followed where he was pointing to a window on the second floor. "Wait a second" Ben said suddenly. Klaus looked at him. "What?" he asked. "Isn't this the abandoned building?" _He's right._

Klaus presses the microphone button on his earpiece. "Hey Luther?" He said. "Found something?" Luther said. "Yeah, do you remember that abandoned apartment building?" He waited for a response. "Yeah...?" Luther said. "Well," Klaus said. "There are police in front of it, and there's a window they keep pointing to." He waited for Luther to respond.

"On our way" Luther said. Klaus waited for his siblings to space-jump courtesy of Five's powers. Once they did Luther broke away from the circle and walked to the nearest officer. He tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "What's going on here?" Luther asked. "There's a woman up there with powers like you guys" The officer said nodding to the others.

Diego stepped forward. "Is she dangerous?" He asked. The officer searched for words. "Yes and no" he said. "What do you mean?" Luther asked. "She is a very nice girl, but she has problems with controlling her powers and some people who go up there to help her either come back out unsuccessful, injured, or they don't come out at all"

Luther turned to the rest of his family, he didn't want anyone to get hurt. "Okay" he said. "we'll have three go up, I'll go up and who's coming with me?" he said. "Luther " Diego said. "Don't you think that you'll be a little too intimidating?" He asked. "What?" Luther said. "Yeah Luther" Klaus butted in. "When the dead were screaming at me when we were thirteen I don't think I would like to see a man of your build." He said gesturing to Luther's large build. "Fine" Luther sighed. "then who's going to go up?" He asked.

"I'll go" Five volunteered. "Me too" Vanya said. "I guess I'll go" Klaus said. It sounded more like a question then actually volunteering. "Alright" Luther said. "Good luck"

The group 5-7 (including Ben) went into the building, they found the stairs and climbed to the second floor. They walked down the hallway to the correct door. Five put his ear to the door for a moment. "I have good news and bad news" He said after a moment. "What's the good news?" Vanya asked. "It seems to be calm in there" he said. "And the bad news?" Klaus said. "I hear fire" Five said.

They all look at each other. "I didn't see any fire through the window" Klaus said. "I don't smell smoke." Vanya added. "Well," Five said grabbing the doorknob "let's see for ourselves" He slowly opened the door.

Inside, the room had furniture everywhere. Chairs and a sofa was flipped, and a TV was smashed on the floor. Some things were on fire but it didn't produce sparks, smoke, and it didn't spread. They heard sobbing coming from another room. They turned around a corner into another room. "Holy shit" Klaus and Ben said at the same time. There was a woman curled up in the corner sobbing into her hands. Her black hair was messy and tangled and her light skin was cut and bleeding in a few places on her arms and legs.

But Klaus saw over thirty dead people surrounding her. He hoped that the girl couldn't see the dead. The woman looked up and saw them standing across the room from her. "You shouldn't be here" She cried, her voice hoarse from crying. Vanya walked across the room and crouched a few feet away from her. "Hey" she said softly. The girl shrank back from her. "My name is Vanya, that's Klaus" She said pointing to Klaus who couldn't tear his eyes away from the ghosts. "and that's Five" She said pointing to Five who gave a small sympathetic smile. Vanya turned back to the girl. "What's yours?"

"L-Luna" she stammered. "You should go." she said. "I don't want to hurt you" a tear rolled down her cheek. "I've hurt so many people who only tried to help. I didn't mean to" She looked at the ground. "Hey" Five said softly. "Is your birthday October first?" he asked. "Yes, I am one of those children. And you guys are too" Luna said. "and Klaus." Klaus finally looked away from the spirits and into Luna's blue eyes. "I can see them"

"That's your power?" Klaus asked. "I have twenty-nine" Luna said sadly. She shook her head to compose herself. "You should go" When no one moved she said, "Please, I don't want to hurt you." She looked into Vanya's eyes with her own pleading ones. "We can help you" Vanya said "Five can jump through space and time. "I can convert sound into energy. Our brother can hold his breath for hours and control where his projectiles, mainly knives land. And our brother Ben-" Her voice broke on his name. She cleared her throat. "He could summon tentacles out of his abdomen." Luna looked to Ben who was standing next to Klaus. He gave an awkward smile and small wave. Luna half-smiled back. "We can help you control your powers so you won't hurt anyone or yourself."

Luna started thinking about it. "Will you come with us?" Vanya said offering her hand to her. Luna hesitated before gingerly placing her hand in Vanya's. When they made contact a small spark of electricity shocked Vanya. She shook her hand out with a quiet "Ouch" but she offered her hand again. This time it didn't shock her.

They led her out of the building. Luna squinted at the bright sun that she hadn't seen in about a year. She saw the police looking at her with wide eyes and open mouths. As they walked by Luna felt small under their gazes.

Vanya, Five, and Klaus led her to a group of three consisting of a very large and muscular man, a man wearing nothing but black with knives strapped to his chest and thighs, and a woman with partially bleached hair and a long scar on her throat.

"Guys" Vanya said "This is Luther, Diego, and Allison" Luther gave a small smile and finger wave. Diego studied her with a blank face, and Allison smiled with warm eyes. Luna couldn't help but smile back.

"We're going to take her back to the academy to help her control her powers." Five said. "Apparently she has _twenty-nine_" The others looked at her with wide eyes. Luther cleared his throat. "well then" he said "Let's get going"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Luna's story

Upon arriving at the academy Luna had met Pogo, a human-like chimpanzee with a cane who walked, talked, and dressed like a human. She had also met Grace, the robot that was the Hargreeves mother figure.

They led her to the living room where they sat down to talk. "Do you mind if I ask why you have twenty-nine powers?" Five Asked. Luna sighed. "It's a long story" she said. "It's not our bedtime yet" Diego said looking at an imaginary watch. Luna chuckled "That's fair" She said.

"Nine years ago a man by the name of Sebastian showed up at my mom's door, which is where I lived because my mom was paranoid that someone would hurt me if I moved out, claiming that he was one of us. He also said that he was trying to get us all to meet.

So I went with him. He had taken me to a big hideout. When we entered there were thirty-four already there. Sebastian had opened the door and let me through first, when I entered the others yelled at me to run, leave. But Sebastian had closed and locked the doors. When I asked what was going on he just laughed, a laugh that chilled me to the bone. He said that he wanted to be the ruler of the world. "Cliché" Diego muttered. "I agree" Luna said "anyway..."

He said that he was going to use me to accomplish his plans, he told me his powers which are... well, powers. He could block powers, take and move powers into someone else but he could only take onefor himself. He blocked my powers and kept us there for years. He trained us to fight without our powers. Everyone made an attempt to either escape or kill him so he took the powers of" Her voice broke on his name. "He took Leo's powers, forcefields, then he killed Leo" Luna wiped away a tear that started rolling down her cheek.

"He didn't seem to care. He took a syringe and took some of his blood. He disappeared after that and we didn't see him for a while. While he was gone five people tried to escape but ended up getting killed. Rowan, Midnight, Stella, And Eva all lost their lives because of him and then there were thirty" Luna clenched her fists which crackled with electricity. She put her head in her hands to compose herself. "Anyway" She said clearing her throat.

Sebastian finally came back with Leo standing next to him. "He brought back the dead?" Klaus Asked. "No" Luna said "he had created a clone using his blood"

"At first we thought he was back but Sebastian said that he had createdmultiple clones. He couldn't find Rowan, Midnight, Stella, and Eva's bodies so he couldn't clone them.

He studied all of us carefully during training, trying to see who was a better fighter. He studied us all the time actually. Eventually he had taken me and Aiden, telepathy, into a room and whispered something to him. I could tell he didn't want to do it but he made me forget my original power.

After that. Sebastian took Aiden's powers and gave them to me, killing him afterwards. He had shoved me back into the training room with the others. I had fallen to my hands and knees and I was crying. When the others came over to me I had told them what happened.

I was able to alter memories, read people's minds. "Everyone thinks that they can read people's thoughts but that's just a stereotype we can't hear thoughts but can see into people's minds" Luna added quickly.

"After that I trained harder than ever. And Sebastian decided to use me as the ultimate weapon and put all of the others powers into me and cloned all of them. He has an army of clones who have powers.

He trained me to use all their powers but it was hard to control. But I learned enough to escape. I found myself in the abandoned building and stayed there for about a year trying not to blow up the building. I hadn't hurt people on purpose but the ghosts of my friends were always staring at me with black emotionless eyes not saying anything but driving me crazy."

The ghosts weren't there anymore but Luna could still feel their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Nightmares

Vanya showed Luna to Ben's room to stay in. After being given a quick tour Luna had a shower. When she returned to Ben's room there were pyjamas that Allison had given her, a white tank-top and black sweat pants.

She had fallen asleep quickly but had a long night of nightmares. Nightmares of him. All of their deaths happened in front of her, and now, they're replaying over and over in her nightmares.

She could still hear the sounds of their deaths. Their screams, gunshots, bones braking as he snapped their necks, knives stabbing through flesh and their gasps. But the worst part... the thud.

Thud.

Their bodies would hit the floor. Sebastian never even bothered letting them gently to the floor. But the worst one was Leanna. Her power was technology. She could teleport through electronics, see through cameras, she could even be insidedevices.

Her and Luna were very close friends, they were like sisters, and Sebastian knew that. Instead of giving her a quick and painless death he gave her a slow one.

He stabbed her in the stomach and let her bleed out right in front of her. When she tried to run over to her Sebastian made a forcefield around Leanna so Luna couldn't get to her.

She slammed her fists on the forcefield trying to get to her friend. She screamed, she bled from split knuckles, she wept. "Luna..." Leanna croaked.

Luna's eyes snapped open. She had learned a long time ago not to scream when she woke from a nightmare. She sat up drenched in sweat, she turned on the bedside lamp like she always did when she had nightmares. She looked down at her hands and saw it again.

She glitched.

It happened every now and again. It felt like she becameair for a millisecond. Every time she glitched all the electronics in the building would flicker. The glitch was only a reminder of that horrible day. "Luna..."Leanna's voice echoed in her head, she brought her knees to her chest and started sobbing.

Luna wasn't the only one awake. Klaus was awake too. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about all the ghosts of Luna's friends. He didn't know how he could tell but he knew that they were different.

He sat up and turned on his lamp. He put his face in his hands and groaned. "Can't sleep?" Ben Asked. Klaus shook his head. Ben sat down next to him. "What are you thinking about?"

Klaus sighed. "I keep thinking about the ghosts of Luna's friends" he said. "I've never seen thatmany ghosts in one spot, and I've never seen any act that way before" Klaus rubbed his face. "I'm gonna get a drink" he said as he got up.

Ben stepped in front of him with his arms crossed. Klaus chuckled. "I just mean water" he said. Ben sidestepped our of the way, he raised his arm towards the door. "After you" he said. Klaus laughed. They walked down the hall together until Ben came to an abrupt stop in front of his old room.

Klaus stopped. "Ben?" He said. Ben put his ear on the door. He gestured for Klaus to go to the door. Klaus put his ear in the door and heard sobbing. Klaus knocked on the door. "Luna?" He called. After a moment she finally said, "Come in"

Klaus opened the door to see her sitting on the bed drenched in sweat and red faced from crying. "Are you okay?" He asked as he walked over to the bed and sat next to her. "Yeah" She said. "Just had a nightmare." She gave a reassuring smile. "One that made you cry like that?" Ben said. "What was it about?" Klaus found it a bit weird that Ben was talking to someone other than him.

She muttered something but all Klaus could hear was "Sebastian" a tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. "What?" Klaus said. She took a deep breath. "How about I show you?" Luna grabbed Klaus' hand lightning fast.

Suddenly Klaus and Ben were in a pitch black room. "What the hell?" Ben said. "Luna!" Klaus called. "Yes" Klaus whirled around to see her standing right behind them even though she wasn't there a moment ago. "Where are we?" He asked.

"We're in my mind" she said casually. A room started to form around them. A grey tiled floor stretched over the ground. There were a few machines that Klaus and Ben have never seen before against some of the walls. There were no windows and only one metal door on the opposite side of the room.

A man was standing in the centre of the room. He had short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that were filled with triumph. He was holding a girl with dark skin, long black hair, and brown eyes by her hair. In front of him Luna was inside a force field slamming her fist into the partially translucent wall.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" She roared. She slammed her fist again. Blood started coating her fist when her knuckle split. She was screaming at him, thrashing and tears were streaming down her face. "Oh, I don't think so dear." Sebastian said. His voice was cold, he grinned.

"Please..." the girl said. A blade appeared in Sebastian's hand. "Leanna!" Luna cried. She kept attacking the force field unsuccessfully. Klaus looked at the present Luna. She was only looking at Leanna, she was crying quietly.

Klaus looked to Ben, who was looking back at him with the same worried expression. They looked back at the memory. "Luna..." Leanna said.

Sebastian stabbed her. Klaus gasped and covered his mouth. Luna froze. Sebastian stepped out of the way as Leanna collapsed. Her blood started spreading over the floor. Luna erupted. Electricity exploded inside the force field as she screamed in rage. Sebastian finally removed the force field. Luna started running to Leanna.

As she was running her hands started to glow a warm golden colour. Sebastian made a forcefield around Leanna so Luna couldn't get to her. Luna started screaming as she attacked the forcefield with everything she had. She summoned a dagger out of golden energy and stabbed the force field. It shattered in contact. Luna was sobbing as she fell to her knees with her hand still in the force field.

"Luna..." Leanna croaked. Sebastian let go of the force field only when Leanna died. Luna rested Leanna's head in her lap. She started screaming as she cried.

The memory faded and suddenly they were back in Ben's room. Klaus looked at Luna who was studying him. "You alright?" She Asked. "How are youasking that?" He said. He sighed. "I know what that feels like" he said. Luna to Ben then back to Klaus. "Really?" She Asked. "Yeah, his name was Dave. We went to war together and..." he trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence. He looked at the floor for a moment.

He felt Luna's arm wrap around him in a side hug. "You don't have to finish that sentence if you don't want to" she said. Klaus looked at her, she had a warm smile on her face to reassure him. "Thanks" he said smiling back.

"I think we should get some sleep" Klaus said. He got up and crossed the room with Ben following him. They stopped in the doorway, Klaus turned around for a moment. "And Luna" he said. "Yeah?" Luna said. "Thank you for sharing that with us" he said.

"No problem" she said. "Good night" she said. "Good night" Ben and Klaus said at the same time before heading back to Klaus' room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Training

The next morning, after breakfast, Luna's training began. Luna would train with everyone individually who taught her different things when it came to defending and fighting.

First, she started with Five, who taught her survival skills since he lived through the apocalypse for most of his life. Luna did pretty good until she accidentally caught Five's pant-leg on fire. Luckily she managed to extinguish it before he got hurt.

Next, she trained with Luther. Who taught how to come up with plans using all her resources and allies. Every now and again someone would make a comment on something Luther said which made Luna laugh, a real laugh. She hadn't laughed in years, it felt foreign yet at the same time, natural. Her and Vanya trained controlling her power outbursts. As she got used to it, she started building more confidence.

She had lots of fun with Klaus and Ben. She had walked up to him while he was talking with Ben. "Hey Guys" She said. "Hey Luna" they said in unison. "So what kind of training are we going to do?" She Asked. Klaus clapped his hands together. "I can tell you're a fighter." He said. Luna shrugged. "But," he said. "It's not all about fighting." He motioned for her to follow.

They walked out of the room into a long hall with lines on the floor that separated it into four sections. "Sometimes you need to retreat, and fast" Klaus said. Luna laughed. "What? Are we going to race?" She said. "Yup" Ben And Klaus said at the same time. Luna cracked her knuckles to make a point. "Oh, you're on" The three of them lined up to run.

"Three..." Klaus said.

Luna got into position.

"Two..."

She locked her eyes on the finish line.

"One!" They all bolted. Luna and Ben were neck and neck with Klaus close on their tails. Luna felt her hair lift off her shoulders as she built up speed. Everything felt like slow motion. Luna stole a glance at the others. Ben glances at her and grinned. Klaus was still close and building speed. Luna laughed and sped up.

She ran ahead of them and crossed the finish line. The others crossed just seconds after her. Klaus put his hands on his knees, breathing hard. He stood up and rolled his shoulders. "Gotta say" he said chuckling. "You definitely know how to retreat" they all laughed. "Believe me" Luna said. "I can run a lot faster normally" after a few more rounds Luna started to get faster while the others got slower. "Great job guys" she said when the others were laying in the ground breathing heavy.

After racing Klaus and Ben, Luna went to Allison. "Hey Allison" Luna said when she walked up to her. Allison smiled and motioned for Luna to follow her into another room. There was a table with what looked like shock collars lined up on it and a large oak wardrobe in the corner. Allison walked to the wardrobe and opened it. Inside there were black leather training jumpsuits. She took out two of them and handed one to Luna.

After putting on the jumpsuit Allison put the shock-collar-looking things that were actually bracelets with sensors. "What are these for?" Luna Asked. Allison pointed to a poster on the wall with bold red writing:

Stealth Training

Cameras are set up in the training area that will activate sensors on bracelets that will beep and a red light will turn on to let you know that you've been seen. If it beeps, you're out.

There are also sound detectors in cameras, if you make a noise the cameras will turn towards it.

If you end up touching a trip-wire you have three seconds to move out of the way before a camera sees you.

There will be obstacles and places to hide throughout the training area. But you can't stand still for over seven seconds. Last one standing wins.

"Sounds like fun" Luna said. ShefollowedAllison to a metal sliding door with a digital clock above it. It was counting down drone five. Allison and Luna looked at each other and nodded, a non verbal "good luck"

The sliding door opened and they stepped through silently. Inside was a very dimly lit room. The only light was from the spotlight-like lights coming from the cameras. Luna glances around, Allison was nowhere in sight. There were small black walls just small enough to peer over.

Luna sucked behind walls when she accidentally made noises. She hugged the walls to get by the cameras. She had lasted a few minutes until she felt something touch her foot. She looked down to see a trip-wire. She hid behind a wall and hugged it. She saw the spotlight on the floor with a shadow of the wall.

Beep Beep

Luna sighed through her nose. She had been caught. Bright lights turned on immediately temporarily blinding her. She sighed and looked at her bracelet. The light was off.

Someone tapped her shoulder, startling her. She whirled and grabbed their wrist due to reflexes. She looked up to see Allison who was grinning. Luna looked at Allison's wrist that she was holding, the wrist with her bracelet. The light was on.

Allison led her back to the equipment room. She walked over to the table, she grabbed a notepad and sharpie and started writing with her back to Luna. When she turned she showed Luna what she wrote:

"Great job! Normally I win or Diego wins."

Luna looked to Allison's scar on her throat. "You can't talk..." Luna said quietly. Allison nodded sadly. "Hang on" Luna said. Her hand started to glow a warm golden colour. She gently touched Allison's scar. The scar slowly started to glow the same colour. Allison tensed for a moment then she relaxed. When Luna removes her hand Allison gasped and grabbed her throat.

When she removed her hand the scar was gone. "What did you-?" Allison froze. She put her hand to her mouth. She smiled and tears filled her eyes. "Thank you" She said, her voice raspy from lack of use. "Thank you so much!" She pulled Luna into a tight hug. She started sobbing happily.

They walked into the main room. "Hey guys" Luna said. Everyone turned towards them. "She beat me" Allison said. Shock spread across everyone's faces. Klaus nearly dropped his water bottle that he was drinking from.

Luna stepped out of the line of fire as everyone came forward in a big group-hug. Everyone except Five and Diego, but they were both smiling broadly. After congratulating, Allison and Vanya went into the other room for a private talk.

The last part of training was combat with Diego. They both walked into a smaller room with nothing inside it but a first-aid kit attached to the wall, a couple punching bags and a large window that looks into the main room. "Ready to begin?" Diego Asked walking into the centre of the room. Luna followed him and stood a few feet away from him. "Ready" She said.

"I'll go easy on you since you're new here" he said. Luna threw her head back and laughed. She started to put her hair into a high ponytail. "Don't treat me like I'm a porcelain princess." Diego grinned. "Alright" he said. "How 'bout I fight you like I fight Luther?" He got into a fighting stance.

Luna recognizes the stance immediately, it's a stance where you favour your front leg to get ready for a kick. Luna got into a stance of her own, Diego studied her. A look of confusion crossed his face, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. "Ready" Diego said. "Set" Luna said. "What is this a race?" Diego said with a mischievous grin. "Yeah," She said with a grin of her own. "A race to see who can get the other to crumple first. Go!"

Luna advanced. And she was right, he was going for a kick. She blocked it and the duel began. They were evenly matched, neither of them managed to land a blow. Both had fast block reflexes. Pretty soon the others were watching through the window.

After about ten minutes, they were both sweating and breathing heavy. But neither of them stopped to rest. Eventually Luna finally managed to land a blow when Diego tried to land a left hook. She blocked it with her forearm and landed a punch to his jaw. He staggered and clutched his jaw with his fingers as he moved it from side to side. He chuckled. "I haven't had a fight so evenly matched since I fought a highly trained assassin."

They both stood up straight and walked towards each other. "Draw?" He said. Luna smiles and rolled her eyes. "Sure" She said. She looked at his face, but he wasn't looking at her face. He was looking at her legs. Luna suppressed a grin. He was trying to see what leg she was putting the most weight on so he can sweep her leg.

As soon as he moved she jumped and side-stepped. As soon as he stood up she got him into a head lock. They fell to their backs, Diego struggled for a moment then he patted her arm three times. A sign of submission. She released him and stood up. He was still on his back catching his breath. She offered her hand and he took it, she helped him to his feet. "Remind me again" she said. He looked at her face. "Who's training who?" His lips twitched and tightened, she could tell he was trying not to smile.

They walked back out into the main room. "Great tussle you two" Klaus said as he golf clapped. Luna chuckled.

"Call it a night?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Luna's First Mission

After about a week of training Luna had more colour to her skin and has become stronger. She had made strong bonds with the others, especially Klaus and Ben. Ben was happy that he could talk to someone other than Klaus for a change, and Klaus and Luna got along very well.

"My friend Blake had the same powers as you" Luna said to Klaus. They were in the sitting area in the main hall with Ben talking about their powers. "He had to go through the same thing, which meant that I didn't have to, so I can't say I can relate." Klaus had explained what he had to go through when he was thirteen. Luna felt bad for him and offered to talk about it.

"You're lucky" he said. "They kept screaming at me to help and it's like," he threw his hands in the air. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Just snap my fingers and poof they're alive? C'mon!" Luna chuckled. "Blake said that they knew his name. Did they know yours?" She Asked.

"Yep. And I'm like 'Who the hell told you my name? 'Cause I know I didn't tell anyone'". He looked at Ben and his jaw dropped. "What the hell are you accusing me for?" He said defensively. Luna looked away, trying hard not to laugh, but she stole a glance at Klaus who glanced her way. They made eye-contact and they burst out laughing.

They continued to talk about their powers when an alarm started blaring. "Mission alert" Luther's voice came from a speaker. "Everyone to the main hall" a few moments later Luther walked into the room and saw them.

"That was fast" he said. "Actually-" Luna said But Klaus cut her off. "Of course we are. We're responsible." Ben cocked an eyebrow and Luther glanced between Klaus and Luna. Luna pointed to Klaus and herself and mouthed the words "we were here"Luther grinned just as Five space-jumped into the room. "Hey guys" he said.

Diego walked into the room. "Who are we waiting for?" He said sitting down next to Luna. "Allison is in L.A. with Claire so we're just waiting on Vanya." Luther said. "Don't worry I'm here" Vanya said from the stairs. "What's going on?" She said when she got into the room. "There's a big commotion going on in the abandoned apartment building." Luther responded.

Luna tensed, she hated that place. But she would go there if she had to. "What's happening?" She Asked. A shadow crossed Luther's features for a moment. "Not entirely sure. But someone has killed about seventeen police officers that have gone inside." Everyone went silent.

Seventeen officers?

"We have to move quickly before anyone else gets killed" Luther said, breaking the heavy silence. Diego stood up and started for the stairs. "I'll get my knives" he said. He ran up the stairs two at a time. "Okay" Luther said. "Everyone else, get whatever you need to prepare yourself"

Everyone scattered, going to their rooms to gather supplies. Klaus was walking beside Luna to their rooms. "First mission," he said "scared?" He asked. Luna gave him a small smile. "Terrified"

Luna went to Ben's room to find the hair elastic that she had on the bedside table. After she tied her hair back she changed into a black jumpsuit similar to the training jumpsuit she and Allison wore during stealth training, she put on black combat boots before going back into the hall.

Everyone met back in the main hall before leaving. "Now one thing you should know" Luther said once everyone arrived. "We don't know who, or how many there are" Luna saw Diego roll his eyes. "So we're just going in blind?" He said with his arms crossed. Luther shrugged. "Don't we always?" He said.

"Okay" Luna said. "By the time we get there they might have killed twenty more officers. Either we're all going together or I'm going on my own." She said impatiently. "Luna's right," Five said. He grabbed Luna's hand with one hand and Vanya's with the other. "we should go now." Diego grabbed Luna's other hand, followed by Klaus and Ben who had his hand on Klaus' shoulder and Luther took Vanya's hand. Luna looked at the circle they had made. "Are you sure you can space-jump all of us?" She asked to Five. "Don't worry," he said "I've done it before."

Before Luna could say anything, Five space-jumped them to the front of the building. Her stomach lurched and she fell to her knees when she was hit by a wave of nausea. "Oh!" Five said in alarm. "Sorry, should have warned you." Luna dismissed the apology with a wave of her hand. "I'm fine. It's just that space-jumping isn't the same as what I'm used to" she said as she got to her feet with the help of Diego.

"It's the Umbrella Academy!" One of the police officers said before jogging over to where they were standing. He was a young man no older than twenty. He was definitely stressed, he was tense and his brown hair was sticking to the sweat on his forehead. "Thank God you're here!" He exclaimed. "What's going on in there?" Luther Asked. "We have no idea" the officer said. "All we know is that there are two girls and they aren't friendly."

"Is this a hostage situation?" Diego asked. The officers face paled instantly. "Unfortunately, no" he said. "Everyone who has gone in there has been killed"

"Seventeen officers"

Luther's words echoed around Luna's head, threatening to give her a headache. "Which room are they in?" She asked. The officer turned and pointed at a window. "That one. Second window from the right" Luna's breath caught in her throat. That was my room. "What should we expect up there?" Diego said. "It should be completely empty except for the furniture" the officer said.

"Any weaponry we should be worried about?" Klaus asked. They officer thought for a moment. "We don't think so" he said after a moment. "There were lots of injuries on the bodies but none of them seemed to be laceration or bullet wound" Diego studied him sceptically for a moment. "I thought you said that no one has come out alive" he said. Everyone looked at him with a confused expression. "How did you get the bodies?"

The officer paled again. He looked ready to pass out. "They're monsters" he said in a shaky voice. But Luna couldn't tell if it was from fear or anger, but his fists were clenched and his knuckles were white so she guessed it was a bit of both. "They would open the window and toss the bodies out like garbage bags" Luna could feel the blood drain from her face. Whoever these girls were, they were savages.

Luther took a deep breath through his nose to calm himself. "Thank you, officer" he said. The officer gave a quick "good luck" and went back his position with the other officers. "Something isn't right" Luna thought aloud. Everyone turned to look at her. "What do you mean?" Vanya asked. "How are two girls able to kill highly trained police officers with bullet-proof vests empty-handed?" Luna said. "And why here? Just over a week after I left. Plus, they can throw bodies of adults with heavy equipment out a window" Luther sighed "Well, we're going to find out soon enough" he said.

They went into the building with Luther in the lead. The tension in the air was suffocating and it followed them all the way to Luna's old room. Luther reaches for the door knob and looked to the others. "Ready?" He said. "Wait" Luna said. She walked to the door and Luther stepped out of her way. She pressed her forehead and hand on the door. She pushed her consciousness into the air in the room. She could sense everything in the room from a small scratch on the floor to the shape of furniture.

"What are you doing?" She heard Five ask. "I'm using my power of air manipulation, I'm using the air inside to see what's going on in there." She searched the apartment and found the girls at the opposite side of the apartment. They weren't holding any weapons and they weren't moving. She snapped back to reality with a sharp intake of breath. "They're in the opposite side of the apartment. They don't have any weapons and they don't have a very strong build." She said after taking a step out of Luther's way.

Luther looked to the others and took a deep breath. "Everyone ready?" He said. After everyone nodded Luther opened the door. They quietly walked into the room and closed the door behind them. They slowly walked farther into the living room. Luna hated it immediately. She hated every piece of furniture, every spot on the wall, her jaw clenched.

She felt someone grab her shoulder. She whirled around and grabbed their arm. But it was only Diego who smiled in amusement. She let go of his arm and smiled apologetically. He gestured with his hand for her to calm down. She took a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart. She glanced around the room. There was broken furniture scattered around the room. She saw some blood on the floor a few feet away. She took another deep breath.

She pushed her consciousness into the air again and searched the apartment. She could sense her friends and furniture in the living room. She moved all around the apartment and found nothing, then she moved to where they were before. They weren't there.

She snapped back to reality and ran to the doorway of the room she sensed them in earlier. "Luna!" Luther said in a harsh whisper. She rounded the corner and saw nothing there. "They're not here" she said. She started searching the house but found nothing. "Where did they go?" She said to the others when she walked back into the living room. "No idea" Luther responded.

"Luna, behind you!" Diego said. She whirled and came face-to-face with a girl who she recognized immediately. Her short light brown hair and forest green eyes that pierced right through Luna. She felt her head spin as another appeared identical to the first one. "Amy?"

The first clone kicked Luna hard in the chest. Causing her to fly backwards knocking over Klaus and Vanya in the process. "Sorry" She said quickly. "You know them?" Diego said as he threw a knife at one of the clones who side-stepped out of the way. "They're Sebastian's clones." Luna said.

Five space-jumped above one of them trying to tackle one of them but they disappeared in the blink of an eye. Five fell to the floor. "Of course they can teleport" he grumbled. Diego started fighting one of the clones who appeared right behind him. The other clone teleported on top of Luther. They fell to the floor and the clone was holding one of Diego's knives. She was about to stab him when Klaus tackled her.

Klaus had her pinned to the ground when the other clone teleported beside them and grabbed him by the neck she was crushing his windpipe. "Klaus!" Vanya cried. She threw a ball of sound at the clone but she teleported, dropping Klaus who was gasping for air and the ball of sound ended up hitting Luther who was sent flying into the wall.

A clone reappeared in front of Luna while the other started fighting Diego. Luna and the clone started fighting. "Luna, duck!" Vanya said. Luna dropped to the ground just a ball of sound flew past her head hitting the clone straight in the chest. She went flying straight into Klaus. They fell to the floor and They both got up quickly. Klaus tried to punch the clone in the face but she grabbed his arm and twisted it elbow-up and slammed her elbow into it. It broke with a sickening crack and Klaus screamed.

Five appeared in between them and kicked her in the stomach. She stumbled towards Luna. They whirled and punches Luna in the face. She could feel her nose break under the force. She flew backwards into a wall. She could hear a couple ribs breaking before feeling it. The pain came in waves. She cried out when she got back up. Diego's knife appeared in the clones hand and she threw it at her chest. She moved out of the way but not fast enough. The knife pierced her shoulder and she screamed.

Vanya charged the clone and managed to land a few blows before being thrown through the window and onto the street below. "Vanya!" Luna screamed. She pulled the knife out of her shoulder and charged the clone, she fought with all the energy she could manage with her injured shoulder and ribs. The clone managed to get the knife out of Luna's hand and kicked Her in the knee, snapping her leg. She screamed and fell to the floor. The clone stabbed her other leg and she screamed again.

The pain was unbearable and she tried to heal herself at least a little. Luther came out of nowhere and charged the clone looming over Luna. They both started fighting where Klaus was on the floor fighting to stay conscious with multiple broken bones in his arms, legs, and ribs, but luckily he wasn't bleeding. She glanced at the other side of the room and saw a clone throw Five against a wall, he hit his head and passed out when he hit the floor.

Diego was bleeding out of multiple wounds on his torso and head. He threw a knife at the clone who threw Five against the wall. The clone moved out of the way and the knife pierced Luther on the inside of his shoulder blade. He cried out and the clone punched him in the head causing him to black out.

The clone Diego was fighting grabbed him by the neck and threw his against the wall. Luna could hear his neck snap. He fell to the floor and he wasn't moving. "No!" Luna shrieked. She grabbed the clone with her mind and slammed it against the wall opposite Diego over and over. The wall started cracking and when Luna let go of the clone it went limp and wasn't breathing. The other clone walked over to where Five was lying unconscious. It held him over her shoulders and teleported.

The room fell quiet. Vanya was thrown through the window, Five was captured, Klaus had lots of broken bones, Ben was trying to keep him conscious, Luther had a horrible wound on the shoulder, Diego wasn't breathing. "Diego..." Luna said. She started crawling towards him with her one good arm. She reached for his hand and her hand started to glow a golden colour. When she grabbed his hand it started slowly spreading through his body.

"This time" she said to herself. "There's no forcefield to stop me"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Diego

I could feel my neck snap when I hit the wall. I felt numb and cold and hot all at the same time. I could hear a feminine scream before being pulled into an abyss. I couldn't move, hear, see, all I could do is get pulled deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Everything stopped. I could move again but I had no idea where I was, all I could see was darkness. I looked down and saw that I was fine, but I had no colour. I looked like I was in an old black and white movie. I didn't have any of the injuries that I had a minute ago.

"Number Two" I whirled towards the familiar voice. And there he was. Dear old dad. I noticed that he was in full colour. I had multiple questions but I could only say one at a time. "Where am I?" I decided to start with the simple question. "Unfortunately" dad said. "Your at the edge of death"

Figures

"So, I'm dead?" I asked but I already knew the answer. "Actually," he said. I paused, either I'm dead or I'm not. If I'm at the edge of death then why would he correct me. Classic dad. "It seems that there is someone willing to fight for you" he gestured towards my body. I looked down to see strange threads of golden light slowly wrapping around my ankles and torso. "What the hell?" I said. I looked at dad who was watching the threads with a curious expression.

"The others need you Number Two. Five has been captured by a clone and the others are badly injured. Luna managed to kill the clone that killed you" he said. A small smile tugged on my lips. Then I remembered the condition she was in. "How did she kill it?" I asked. "She slammed the clone against a wall over and over with her mind." He said.

The threads started wrapping around my arms and chest. "Mercy is not something you can give in this battle, Number Two" dad said. "The longer the clones are alive the more damage they can cause. They are not humans, remember that" I was going to ask him something else when I was yanked backwards.

I heard a loud crack and my eyes snapped open. I was facing a wall in the apartment. I looked at my arm that had a bleeding cut. The blood was moving backwards, back into the wound. It started stitching itself back together until it was completely gone. The warm sensation was coming from my hand that I couldn't see but I could feel something touching it.

My strength came back in a rush and I jumped to my feet so fast I didn't even notice I moved. I looked down and saw Luna on the ground. She looked terrible. She had a broken arm, nose, leg, and ribs. Her nose was bleeding and she was bleeding out of her shoulder and a stab wound in her leg.

"Luna" I said in alarm. I bent down and held her face in my hands. "You're Okay" She said with a smile. "You have to heal yourself." I said firmly. The smile faded from her face. "No" she said. Then she started pulling herself towards Luther and Klaus with her arm that seemed uninjured except for a few scratches.

"Luna, you have to heal yourself or you can't help any of them." I said. I moved to stand in front of her. "Fine" She said stubbornly. She started to glow and her stab wound on her leg healed slightly. Her broken arm snapped into place. She cried out. Then she reached towards Klaus and grabbed his hand. The golden glow spread through his body and the bones snapped back into place just like Luna's arm. Klaus' eyes snapped open with a gasp.

He sat up and saw Luna. "Luna-" he began. "Klaus" Luna said firmly. "You need to get Vanya. She was thrown out of the window." She glanced at Luther. "And bring up some paramedics." She said. Klaus eyes widened when he saw the shattered window. He got up and sprinted out the door. Why didn't she ask me when I was healed first?

She placed her hand next to Luther's wound and the glow started healing the wound. The wound was nearly completely healed when Luna gasped. "Luna?" I said crouching next to her. "I don't have enough energy to heal him completely but he should be alright once the doctors help him." She said. She smiled weakly.

"You need help. Right now" I helped her roll onto her back. "I'm going to pick you up, Okay?" She studied my face for a moment before smiling again. "Okay" She said. I counted down from three and lifted her. She winced and her jaw clenched when her broken leg moved. "Sorry" I said as I started walking to the door. She leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm okay" she muttered.

Her breathing evened out and she fell silent. "Luna?" I said quietly. When she didn't respond I knew she fell asleep, and I don't blame her. After everything that happened she definitely deserved to rest.

I moved to the side of the hallway when a few paramedics came running from the stairs and down the hall with Klaus following behind them. He jogged over when he saw us. "Is she alright?" He asked. "Yeah, she's just sleeping" I said as we descended down the stairs.

I kept catching myself glancing at her face. She looked so peaceful, not at all like the fighter that I've seen her be. "Hey, Diego?" Klaus said pulling me from my thoughts. "Yeah?" I said. "Can you tell me what happened?" He said looking almost guilty. "What do you mean?" I asked. "All I remember is Luther getting one of the clones off of Luna after it stabbed her leg. After that, I blacked out" he said.

"I'll tell you at the hospital" I said when we walked outside. The police moved out of our way, making a clear path to an ambulance. I saw paramedics carrying Luther on a gurney into one of the ambulance. "What happened to Vanya?" I asked turning to Klaus. He exhaled slowly. "She's alive, they rushed her to the hospital."

One of the doctors in the ambulance we were walking towards saw us. "Bring her here" he said. I quickly turned to Klaus. "Go with Luther" I said. He nodded and jogged over to the truck. I climbed into the ambulance and put her on the gurney. When I pulled away I noticed she was holding my hand. I felt a sudden ache in chest when I let go of her hand to let the paramedics help her.

After they hooked up her IV's I got back into the truck and they started driving to the hospital with the ambulance that Luther and Klaus were in close behind. I glanced back to Luna. She had two IV's, one on each hand, a cast on her broken leg and a tightly wrapped bandage on her stabbed one. She looks terrible. I looked back to her face. But she still looks beautiful.

"What are you doing to me Luna?" I said quietly. I noticed that there was sweat on her forehead. It wasn't like that before was it? Her eyes started to twitch, and she whimpered. I noticed she was shivering. "Luna" I said. She started shaking violently. "Luna" I said again. I put my hand on the side of the cot and leaned closer to see if she was awake.

Her hand moved as fast as lightning. She grabbed my hand and I was pulled somewhere unfamiliar. It was pitch black like the edge of death except it just felt different. I turned around and saw Luna standing a ten feet away from me. She looked like she had been crying. "Diego" She said before she ran to me.

She stopped right in front of me. She didn't have her injuries and she seemed alright. "Is that really you or is my mind playing tricks on me again?" She said. It hurt to see her look so vulnerable. I took a step close and hugged her. "It's me" I said. I didn't know what else I could do. She put her head on my shoulder and started shaking.

"Make it stop" she said quietly. I pulled away to look at her face. "What do you mean?" I said. Suddenly everything around us started changing. We were standing to the side of the fight in the apartment. I could see Luna on the ground with the clone with one of my knives in her hand. It stabbed Luna's leg and she screamed.

The present Luna tensed and whimpered. I pulled her closer and watched everything unfold. Luther rammed into the clone that was attacking Luna. I glanced over to where I was fighting the other clone. I saw myself grab a knife and throw it. The clone moved and the knife hit Luther. The clone knocked him out and he fell to the floor. "Sorry, Luther" I muttered. I looked back to me and the clone. It grabbed my neck and threw me against the wall with a sickening crack.

Luna buried her nose into my shoulder like a child watching a scary scene in a movie. The past Luna screamed, snapping me back to the memory. The clone that threw me started floating and thrashing against some invisible force. It flew towards us and a high speed. I moved us out of the way and watched it slam into the wall. It moved away and slammed into it again and the wall started cracking. It slammed into the wall three more times before crumpling to the floor. The other clone strode over to Five and slung him over its shoulder before teleporting.

The apartment disappeared and it was nothing but black again. "Luna" I said. I grabbed her shoulders and put her at arms length. "Where are we?" I said firmly. She took a deep breath. "In my mind" she said. "Can you wake yourself up?" I said. "I can try" she said. She put her hand on my chest and pushed gently, but I was thrown back like when I came back from the edge of death.

I jumped when I came back to reality. Just as the back doors opened and the doctors took Luna into the hospital. I got out of the truck and saw Klaus getting out of the truck before Luther came out on the gurney. I walked over to Klaus. "How is he?" I asked. "I called Pogo to send mom over to help Luther." He said. "Good thinking" I said.

We walked into the hospital and one of the nurses brought us into a waiting room. Klaus had a blank expression on his face as he stared at the ground. I put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. "Don't worry" I said with what I hoped was a comforting smile. "They'll be fine" he smiled weakly. "I know, but it's a lot to take in."

"While we're waiting. How about I tell you that I talked to dad"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Five

I woke up in a dark cold room. It took a while to adjust to the dim light coming from a flaming torch at the head of a small cot and beside table. "Cliché" I muttered.

I glanced back to the torch and chuckled. Is there anything about this guy that isn't cliché? I thought. I tried to think about what had happened before I blacked out.

I remembered Luther attacking the clone that was about to kill Luna who had lots of injuries. She had distracted me for a moment, giving the clone the opening to grab and throw me. I don't know what happened after that but I hoped that everyone was alright.

Luna probably healed herself and the others. I thought. Luther probably bashed in the head of the clone who attacked Luna. I grinned at the thought. Klaus has a lot of broken bones but they didn't seem lethal and Diego can take care of himself. And Vanya...

My eyes widened. Vanya was thrown out the window. The ambulance was out there so she's probably fine. Right? I tugged in the ropes that were tying my wrists to the armrest, but they were tied tight.

He must not know what my powers are. I pictured the place I wanted to space-jump to and clenched my fists. The normal energy that would surround my hands when I space-jumped wasn't there. I tried again but it still wouldn't work. He did not. I thought.

"Ah good, you're awake" my head snapped up. The voice came from somewhere behind me. His voice had a heavy British accent. A man with a British accent who wants to rule the world and kidnaps me in a dark room lit with nothing but a torch. I wouldn't be surprised if the clones called him "master"

"So you'rethe famous Five of the Umbrella Academy" Sebastian said. He finally started walking. He came from my right and walked in front of me. "The fifty-eight-year-old in a thirteen-year-old body. The man who can jump through time and space." He smiled. His smile matched perfectly with the word "lunatic" I couldn't quite tell from the dim light but I was guessing that his short hair was either dirty-blonde or brown.

He looked past me to something behind me. I turned my head enough to see the clone that kidnapped me standing next to the door Sebastian must have came through. "Be a dear and switch on the lights" the clone gave a small head bow. "Yes, master" she said. I tried really hard not to burst out laughing at how cliché this guy was.

Bright white lights switched on with a loud chunk. I closed my eyes at the sudden change of brightness. When I adjusted to the brightness I saw that I was in a room with concrete floors and walls. Sebastian was still smiling at me as I studied my surroundings. His hair was dirty-blonde and I could see he had icy blue eyes. He had a broad-shouldered and strong frame, he was probably just a few inches shorter than Luther. He wore a leather jacket and black jeans and shoes. He took a step closer and bent down so that we were face-to-face. "I've got to say" he said studying me. "You were rather adorable when you were thirteen"

I glared at him, but it just seemed to amuse him. "What do you want?" My voice was slightly raspy, I realized how dry my mouth and throat was. Sebastian stood up and looked to the clone. "Get him some water, won't you?" He said. I was a little surprised that he would actually allow me to have any nourishment. I heard the door open and close as the clone left the room.

"I'm honestly surprised you aren't asking many questions" he said after a a moment. "Like, 'Where am I?' Or 'What happened to my family?' But you're getting straight to the point" I wanted to know what happened to the others but I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. "They're fine" he said suddenly. "What?" I said. "You're family is fine. Your sister is in the hospital though. What's her name? Violet?" I was glad they were alright. I felt a little insulted at what he was called Vanya. "Vanya" I corrected.

"Ah yes, Vanya. What a unique name" he said with fascination in his voice. I heard the door open and close behind me. Sebastian walked over to me and started untying one of my hands. He paused for a moment and looked me in the eye. "Don't even think about hitting me" he said in a cold whisper that sent shivers down my spine. I nodded and he continued untying me. He grabbed a tall glass of water from the clone and handed it to me.

He chuckled when I hesitated. "You heard me ask to get you water. I did not say poisoned water" I looked at him for a moment then drank the water greedily. When I finished he grabbed the glass and set it down on the small table next to the cot. "You never answered my question" I said.

He turned to me with a blank expression. He walked over to me and pinned my wrists to the armrests. He leaned close so that his face was inches from mine. He stared in my eyes with such intensity it made me want to shrink into nothingness. He spoke in a low voice but the look in his eyes didn't make it any less intimidating. "What I want is my ultimate weapon." He tightened his grip on my wrists, not enough to be painful but enough to tell me that he's the one in control. "Where is Luna?"

"Who?" I said. I knew it wasn't going to help me but we definitely didn't need someone like him with someone as powerful as Luna. He smiled, but he had a dangerous glint in his eyes. He pulled away and slid his hand down my wrist and gripped my index and middle finger. With one sharp movement he snapped them. I bit back a scream that built up in my throat.

"I didn't want to do that" he said. He looked at my broken fingers with an almost sad expression. He looked to the clone. "Go get Jakob" he said with a small smile. "Yes, master" it said before leaving. He looked back to me. "I know you know who Luna is" he said. "Because, if you didn't, you wouldn't know who I was and you would ask who I was when I came into the room"

He was right, and I hated it. I hated him when Luna first mentioned him and I didn't think I could hate him more. I was wrong. The door opened and closed. "Ah Jakob, Come here please" he said. A slender tanned skin man walked into view. He had cropped black hair and intense dark green eyes. Sebastian gestured to my broken fingers. Jakob gave a slight head bow and crouched next to me and gently lifted my hand.

His cold hand glowed a soft white as he pressed his hand on mine and my fingers snapped back into place. I expected a wave of nausea but it never came. "Thanks" I muttered. He stood up again and looked to Sebastian as I flexed my fingers. It was like they were never broken. "You two are excused" Sebastian said. "But send in Ashlyn please"

When the clones left Sebastian studied me before walking over to me and untied my other wrist and ankles. He took a step back and watched me as I stood up. My knees buckled but Sebastian grabbed my arm to steady me. "This is how this is going to work" he said. "When I'm interrogating you you will be tied to the chair. But the rest of the time you won't be."

"I have a question." I said. It wasn't a big question but it was still bothering me slightly. He looked at me expectantly. "Why won't my powers work?" He smiled broadly and chuckled. "Because I blocked them." He said. I remembered Luna saying how he had blocked her original powers. "Is it permanent?"

"No it's not. As long as I'm awake, your powers won't work." That gave me a bit of hope. All I had to do was wait until he's asleep and I can get out of here. "I know what you're thinking" he said with an amused smile. "But Ashlyn can make anyone fall asleep with just a touch. After dinner she will make you fall asleep before I do. And you will wake up every morning afterI do. You won't be awake when I'm sleeping"

Another clone walked in the room. She had long beautifully curled dark brown hair and bright green eyes. "Make him fall sleep at midnight and wake up at eight, Okay?" Sebastian said. He turned to me with a smile that was almost friendly. Almost. "Do you want any books to read in your spare time?" He asked. "Sure" I said.

He asked if I had any preferences and I asked for a few of my favourite books. A few minutes later he showed up with the books and set them on the table. "When you finish reading just ask Ashlyn to turn off the lights then she'll make you fall asleep." He turned and stride out of the room. He paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Dinner will be in twenty minutes"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ben

That was a disaster. They almost died, and I couldn't do anything but watch. The ride to the hospital felt slow. I listened to Klaus call Pogo to send Mom over to the hospital. Once he hung up we both fell silent. "I'm glad you're okay" I finally said. Klaus smiled, he put up a good fight. He didn't stop even when he had many broken bones.

At one point, Diego was on the floor when the clone swept his legs out from under him. He landed hard on the ground and got the wind knocked out of him in the process. The clone grabbed a heavy piece of furniture and lifted it over its head. Klaus, with many bones already broken, threw himself over Diego when the clone brought it down. The impact broke multiple bones and hit him hard on the head. It was a selfless action, and I was proud of him for it.

When we got to the hospital, we were brought to the waiting room where Diego told Klaus how he had almost died. It was alarming to hear how he came so close to being like me. We listened to his conversation with dad at the edge of death, the conversation was short but it was always like that with dad.

We were in the waiting room for a couple hours when a knock at the door made us all jump. I turned and saw Mom standing in the doorway with her famous smile that always made me smile when I saw it. "Hello boys" she said. "Luther's awake if you'd like to see him"

"Sure" Klaus said. We stood up and followed Mom down a few hallways. As we walked, Mom told us what was happening with the others. "Luther has a minor concussion, so try not to be too loud." She said. "Luna is in a minor coma." I winced. At least it's minor. "Vanya is in a medically induced coma, but they should both wake up within a week or two" I sighed in relief. At least they're both going to wake up soon. We came to a stop and she turned to them. "This is Luther's room. Luna is right across the hall, and Vanya is on the left of Luna's room."

"Thanks Mom" Diego said and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to prepare for dinner" Mom said before leaving. "Thanks Mom" Klaus said when she passed him. Diego knocked on the door of Luther's room before entering. The room had to chairs underneath a window that looked into the hallway. You could see into Luna's room through it. Another window was at the opposite side of the room that looked onto the street.

Luther was sitting on the edge of the bed, he smiled when he saw Diego and Klaus. "Good to see you're okay" he said. His arm was in a sling but other than that he seemed fine.

"How are the others?" He asked. I was a bit nervous about his reaction, he's going to blame himself for everything that went wrong, like he always did. "Five's been captured" Diego said as he sat in the chair across from Luther. Luther cursed. He looked at the ground in shame. "I've really messed up, haven't I?" He said. Klaus sat next to him, leaving me by the doorway. He placed his hand on Luther's uninjured shoulder.

"No, you didn't mess up. So stop blaming yourself" he said. "You saved Luna's life. Which means, you saved his life" he said and pointed to Diego. Luther looked at Diego. "What?" He said. "How? She was in no condition to fight"

Diego started telling him what happened. Klaus was fidgeting a lot, something was bothering him. "Are you alright Klaus?" I asked. He looked up at me and nodded. He focused his attention back to Diego. He was still fidgeting, but whatever it is, he won't say anything. I was listening to the conversation again when I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I looked through the window looking into the hallway.

Luna wasn't alone.

"Klaus!" I said. He jumped and looked at me in alarm. "Someone's in Luna's room!" I said. He jumped to his feet and dashed to the door. "Klaus?" Diego said in alarm. We ran out of the room and into Luna's. We both froze.

On the opposite side of Luna's bed was a dark-skinned woman with long black hair and brown eyes. I knew her instantly. "Leanna?" I said. She looked up at us in surprise. Then she smiled. "Hello" She said. "You're Klaus and Ben right?" I was shocked, what was she doing here? "Yes" Klaus said hesitantly. "What are you doing here?" I asked. I walked slowly to the other side of the bed where she was standing.

"A couple reasons" she said. She looked back to Luna with a sad expression. She looked back up and smiled. "I came to say thank you, from all of us." She said. "All of us?" Klaus repeated. "You mean the others who were captured by Sebastian?" I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but there's no doubt that it happened. She glitched. At the same time, the lights flickered.

"Yes. Thank you for taking care of her for us" She said. "Klaus!" Diego snapped when he came into the room. "What the hell is going on?" He said. "One of Luna's friends are here" Klaus said calmly. "Hang on" he said. He turned back to Leanna. "What's the other reason you're here?" He asked.

"I know where Five is" she said. "Where is he?" Klaus asked. The lights flickered. "What the hell?" Diego said. "I don't have much time" Leanna said hastily. She started fading. "Interrogation" She said suddenly. "An interrogation room?" I asked. She was almost completely gone. "Yes, have Luna guide you there" she said. The lights flickered once more and she was gone.

"She just told us where Five is" Klaus said to Diego. "She did? Where is he?" He asked. "He's in an interrogation room, apparently." Klaus said. As Diego questioned Klaus, I noticed the beeping of Luna's heartbeat was getting faster. I looked to the screen and saw that her breathing wasn't normal either. I walked to Klaus and Diego. "Something's happening." I said. Klaus turned to me with a confused look. His eyes widened when he saw the screen. "That doesn't look good" he said.

Luna started glowing. Klaus and I took a step back, but Diego took a step closer. He muttered something under his breath. The glow seemed to spill off the bed and onto the floor. The streams of light moved across the floor. One of them moved out towards Luther's room, and the other moved past my feet and through the wall. "Isn't that Vanya's room?" I asked.

Klaus and I walked out of Luna's room and into Luther's. Luther was taking off his sling, he rolled his shoulder and smiled. Klaus started to talk to Luther's when he asked what happened. I left and went into Vanya's room. The light was coming from the bottom of the wall the wall separating her from Luna. It trailed across the floor and up the leg of the bed. Vanya was glowing, I watched all her minor scratches seal themselves. The glow disappeared and Vanya's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around the room. I smiled.

I left and went back into Luther's room where Klaus was. "Vanya's awake" I said. Klaus got up and gestured for Luther to follow. The three of us walked into Vanya room. She took out her IV and shook her hand a little. She saw us and smiled. She got out of the bed and hugged Luther and Klaus. "Thank God you're alright" she said. "You were the one thrown from a window" Klaus said.

"Is Luna awake?" Luther asked. We walked back into Luna's room. Her heartbeat and breathing were still fast. Diego was gently holding her hand. The glow started fading. When the glow disappeared everyone seemed to be holding their breath. After a couple moments Luna's eyes snapped open with a gasp. Everyone relaxed.

"You did it" Diego said. He helped her sit up. "I said I'd try" Luna said and smiled. Diego smiled back. I looked to the others. They all had the same look. There was definitely something between Diego and Luna. Luna looked at the rest of us with a bright smile. "I'm so glad you're okay" she said. "Thanks to you" Vanya said.

Luna took out her IVs and gave everyone a hug. Except me of course, she smiled at me instead. I smiled back.

She was quiet on our way back to the academy. We told her everything she missed while she was asleep. We all thanked her for her help and she always dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

When we arrived, we were greeted at the door by Pogo. "Master Luther," he said. "You should probably call Miss Allison" he suggested. Luther sighed. "Yeah, I probably should."

He dialed her number and waited for her to answer. "Hey Allison" he said. "We just came back from the hospital." He winced and pulled the phone away when Allison started yelling. "Gonna have to get used to her being able to talk again." Klaus commented.

Luther put the phone back to his ear when she finally stopped yelling. "Allison, listen. I- Hello? Allison?" He put the phone down and sighed.

"Allison's coming"


	9. Apologies

I am no longer continuing The Other 36. I'm sorry to those who enjoyed it and if you have any questions about what was _going_ to happen, please feel free to ask and I will answer.

Sincerely, alymil123


End file.
